


【76R】Straight through my heart

by LanYeXue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanYeXue/pseuds/LanYeXue
Summary: ——铭记你给我的疼痛，是我对你最深沉的爱。※新人第一次写同人，还请多多包涵！本篇可能会有部分R18以及血腥暴力描写，慎入！
Relationships: 76R
Kudos: 1





	【76R】Straight through my heart

幽暗的光线，狭窄的巷道，身后的鬼魅如影随形。

士兵在这座城市已经停留了几个星期之久。其实在拿到那份目标文件后他本该离开的，但是某阴暗处的目光一直尾随着他，令他十分烦躁。

时值傍晚，小巷里的光线愈加昏暗。

士兵刻意绕进更深处的小道，周围来往的行人逐渐减少。

在走进一处死胡同时，士兵停下了脚步。

身后没有任何声音，却凭空出现一个人影。

“呵……过了这么久，你还是没有半点长进。”

死神的霰弹枪抵在士兵的后脑勺上，白骨面具下的嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度。

“狂妄轻敌，这将是你犯下的最后悔的错误。”

冰冷的话语从身前传来，死神挑眉，凝神准备接下士兵的反抗。

只见士兵一个闪身从霰弹枪下逃脱，绕到死神身后。死神内心不屑，准备逃脱，下一秒却僵立在原地。

紧接着，便是士兵十分凶狠的一枪托，死神跌落在地，意外地发现自己居然无法雾化了。

四周漂浮着一种淡淡的幽香，不仔细闻还真不容易察觉。

“这是什么东西……你怎么会有？”

死神匍匐在地上，咬牙切齿。

士兵踩在死神背上的脚愈加用力，那双带着铁钉的靴子甚至还恶意地碾了碾。

“怎么，你有莫伊拉，就不准我去找安吉拉帮忙？”

看着死神狼狈的模样，士兵甚至轻笑出声。

“别费劲了，有那个功夫思考药效有多久，不如专心致志地解决眼前的问题。”

话音还未落下，身下的人已然付诸行动。

死神猛地翻身，拽住士兵的腿往地上摔。士兵第一时间反应过来，和死神扭打作一团。

当年还在士兵强化训练时，两人的成绩便不相上下，如今这番近身肉搏情况依旧十分焦灼，谁都没有占了上风。

趁死神分神的一刹那，士兵欺身将死神压在身下。

掐着死神脖颈的手用了八成力道，青紫色的指痕在苍白的皮肤上愈显清晰。

但死神还未放弃挣扎，锋利的指爪让士兵吃了不少苦头。

“呵，就凭这样可困不住我，士兵。”

死神的反抗愈加强烈，眼看着便要挣脱束缚，士兵突然从绑腿上拔出了许久未用的小手枪。

“砰！砰！”

两发子弹，精准无误地穿过死神的大腿，瞬间让死神失去了行动力。

流出的血液依旧是鲜红的，这让士兵有一瞬间误以为自己回到了战场上，回到了那个他们把后背交付给对方，共同抗击智械的年代。

分神只是一刹那的事。

看着身下放弃挣扎的人，士兵满意地把手枪别回腿上，然后从怀中掏出一份文件在死神面前扬了扬。

“你想要的是它吗？这又是黑爪哪个丧心病狂的某个任务中的一环？你跟踪我这么久不就是为了它吗，来拿啊！”

然而死神却完全忽视了他的问题，看着自己腿上的血窟，声音沙哑地问道。

“Peace？”  
(注:这是作者君给小手枪瞎几把起的名字)

“是啊，那年情人节你送我的礼物。”士兵的语气毫无波澜，“怎么样，喜欢我的回礼吗？”

死神胸口突然剧烈起伏了起来，挣扎着想要反抗，然而失去了双腿的帮助，士兵很轻易地就制服了他。

“怎么了，你生气了吗？”士兵贴着死神的面具问道。

他刻意放低了重心，把自己的体重全部放到死神身上。

这是一种绝对压制的姿势，任何被羞辱的人大概都更宁愿敌人一枪崩了自己。

但是士兵却察觉到一丝异样。

伸手探进死神的衣摆，触碰到了一处坚硬的火热。

“呵，这都能让你兴奋起来吗？”

士兵隔着布料恶意地碾着某处，得到了死神混着兴奋和痛苦的一声喘息。

事情发展到这个境地是士兵没有意料到的，理智告诉他应该停下，但是身下那人的诱惑却让他停不下来。

半撕半扯间，士兵卸下了死神大部分的衣物和护甲，只剩下黑色风衣被当做临时床铺垫在身下，以及那个白骨面具，还可笑地戴在脸上。

只是一场性爱而已，什么都不算。

士兵麻痹着自己，用力地挺入他曾经熟知的那个通道。

未经任何润滑的穴口被生生撕裂，暗红色的血液顺着两人结合处缓缓流下。

死神倒吸一口凉气，将痛哼憋在喉咙里。

士兵也没好到哪里去，过分紧致的穴道夹得他生疼，就连快感都浇灭了几分。

疼么？疼就对了，你不知道你背叛我的时候我心里是什么感觉……比这疼一千倍！一万倍！

士兵内心的愤怒与苦涩一同迸发，还没等死神适应异物的入侵，他就将死神的膝盖反折到地上，大开大合地操干起来。

下体撕裂处流出的鲜血反倒成了一种润滑，士兵的入侵变得可以接受。痛感渐渐褪去，酥麻的快感从尾椎一路传到头顶，两个人的呼吸都凌乱了起来。

在快感的颠簸中，死神不自觉地攀上了士兵的背脊，尖锐的指套划破了士兵的衣物，在他身上留下一道道血痕。

士兵承认这让他更加兴奋了，但还是一咬牙，将那两只做乱的手束缚在头顶。

“不要太享受了，老骨头。这是我在干你，就像在路上随手扔掉垃圾，仅此而已。”

然而死神此时已经说不出话来了，他咬紧了嘴唇，偶尔还是会漏出丝丝呻吟。

两人交合处一片泥泞，伴随着士兵进出的动作，血液混着情动后分泌的液体从穴口溢出，淫糜不堪。

士兵不敢去猜那副白骨面具下此时会是什么样惹人发疯的表情。他发泄似的咬住死神的肩膀，不再多想，狠狠地冲撞起来。

没有调情，没有爱抚，更没有亲吻。

只有鲜血以及仇恨。

这甚至更像是一场粗暴的强奸。

但是在两人释放的那一瞬间，却又情不自禁地拥住了对方，仿佛是习惯一般。

旧习难改。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

等到这场近乎是暴行的性爱结束过后，天色已经完全暗了下来。苍白的月光撒在破旧的巷道里，又添了一丝阴冷的气息。

士兵放开了对死神的压制，抬手拾起了不远处被冷落的脉冲步枪。

死神以为这已经是尾声，也不顾全身的鲜血淋漓，想要起身离开。下一秒，却被士兵的一个肘击再次掀翻在地。

这一击士兵并没有手下留情，死神顿时觉得眼冒金星。

“呵，别以为我还会有从前的好脾气，老骨头。”

士兵掐着死神的脖子沉声道，冰冷的脉冲步枪抵着死神的脑袋。

“下次再让我发现你跟踪我，可就不是这样的惩罚了。”

然而，自始至终，哪怕是身体撕裂，死神都抿着薄唇，不言不语。

士兵似乎也对这样沉默寡言的俘虏不感兴趣，起身掸了掸灰尘，提起脉冲步枪虚指着死神。

“滚吧。”

那双曾经像海浪一样荡漾着柔波的蓝眼睛如今却化作冷冻的冰川，带着冷漠和不屑，俯视着死神。

“砰！”

一声枪响，惊起了不远处觅食的乌鸦，它匆匆地扔下嘴里的腐肉，仓惶飞走。

士兵原以为死神会像曾经无数次会面一样，化作黑色的烟雾逃走，再次消失地无影无踪。

可是，这一次，他没有。

刹那间，如柱的鲜血从死神的心口喷出。血花四溅，染红了士兵的视线。

药效已经过了啊……为什么……

为什么……没有躲……

士兵的一向处变不惊的面容出现了裂痕，他瞪大了双眼，看着眼前骇人的景象。

“咔嚓。”

脑袋里有一根名为理智的绳索，彻底断了线。

为什么……没有躲……

为什么……

“咚！”

脉冲步枪狠狠地砸落在地上，而它的主人也早已浑身脱力，跪坐到地上。

看着死神本就苍白的皮肤变得更加透明，士兵头一次从心底感觉到恐惧。

哪怕在十多年前那场毁灭他一切的爆炸来临时，他都没有如此失态过。

他这才惊觉，对于那个人的习惯，不觉早已深入骨髓，如附骨之疽。

“哈……瞧瞧你这副丧家犬的样子。”

死神沙哑的声音唤回了士兵仅存的一丝神智。

“I'm the death of angel. No one could kill me.”

听到如此中二的话语，士兵却再也没有了嘲讽的兴致。

“你不会真的以为我会死吧？天真的童子军。”

死神甚至挑衅地笑了一下，但是他说话时的那一丝微小颤音还是被士兵捕捉到了。

如同魔法一般，满地淋漓的鲜血逐渐雾化，悬浮在士兵身边，然后一丝一丝地填补回死神的身体。

士兵不是第一次知道死神拥有这些骇人听闻的能力，却是第一次亲眼见到死神是如何修复他残缺的躯体的。

这样的视觉冲击力让士兵僵在原地。

然而这样的经历对于死神来说却如同家常便饭，他有些好笑地看着跪坐在面前愣神的士兵，准备推开他。

刚伸出去的手，却落到了温暖的掌心里。

“加比……”

士兵颤抖着念着那个早已尘封多年的名字，脸色甚至比死神还要苍白。

听到这个名字，死神嘲讽的笑容瞬间凝固。

不……加布里尔·莱耶斯已经死了！

可是死神内心的狂暴却止于士兵轻抚他面具的温柔。

“加比……加比……”

士兵似乎是想揭开死神的面具，死神却微微别过脸去，以示拒绝。

于是士兵俯身亲吻着死神的白骨面具，黏膩的血腥随着舔吻的动作被卷入口中，化作多年难解的思念。

士兵轻柔的吻就像羽毛散落，一路向下。

死神的自我修复工作还在继续，原先胸口骇人的血洞已经不再流血，破碎的心脏也已被补全。它带着鲜艳的红色暴露在空气中，一下一下地，有力地跳动着。

士兵凝视着它，目光温柔。

然后他缓缓俯身，背脊弯曲的角度，近乎虔诚。

士兵那不算柔软，甚至可以说比较粗砺的嘴唇此时正贴在死神那颗生机勃勃的心脏上。这让死神几乎有了下一秒士兵将会再次破碎它的错觉。

然而士兵只是轻轻地落下一吻，用他这几十年亏欠死神的温柔。

“为什么……没有躲……”

士兵的轻声低语近乎梦呓。

他用尽全身的气力支撑着自己，小心翼翼地避免触碰死神尚在重建的躯体。

“因为……”

死神猩红色的眼睛看向士兵伤疤纵横的面容，薄唇轻启。

“我爱你。”

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

【尾声】  
士兵看得出神，死神猩红色的眸子和记忆中的那双棕色眼睛相重叠。

那也是一个情人节，当时还是杰克·莫里森的他初尝禁果。

“哈……长官……你绞得我好紧……”

童子军一下下用力地顶弄着，贴在长官耳畔说着恬不知耻的话语。

“唔……”

一向不怕疼痛的莱耶斯竟也没忍住，一下子闷哼出声。

“长官！你怎么了？是我弄疼你了吗？”

刚尝到甜头的童子军连忙停下了动作，一脸慌张地看着他的长官。

只见身下的人双腿大开，勉强被撑开的穴口泛着艳红色，已然是被他的贸进弄伤。

“对……对不起长官！我不是故意的……”

“疼你就告诉我呀，为什么要自己忍着……”

童子军难过得眉毛都拧在一起。然而他的长官却轻笑着抚平他眉间的皱纹。

“因为……”

棕褐色的眸子温柔地看向他，昔日的面容再次和眼前的人影重叠。

“我爱你。”


End file.
